villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Meant to Be Yours
"Meant to Be Yours" is a song from the stage musical Heathers: The Musical. It features Jason "J.D." Dean trying to convince Veronica to remain on his side in his plan to blow up their high school and murder their classmates. Performers Lyrics World Premiere= is forgiven, baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight! You chucked me out like I was trash For that, you should be dead— But! But! But! Then it hit me like a flash What if high school went away instead? Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind But I can set you free! You left me and I fell apart I punched the wall and cried— Bam! Bam! Bam! Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so I built a bomb Tonight our school is Vietnam! Let’s guarantee they never see their senior prom! I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! Don’t give up on me now! Finish what we’ve begun! I was meant to be yours! So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside— Pkhw! Pkhw! Pkhw! In the rubble of their tomb We’ll plant this note explaining why they died! We, the students of Westerburg High Will die Our burnt bodies may finally get through To you Your society turns out slaves and blanks No thanks Signed the Students of Westerburg High ‘Goodbye.’ We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors Bring marshmallows We’ll make s’mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars! I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can’t take it alone! Finish what we’ve begun! You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed! Veronica, open the—open the door, please Veronica, open the door Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please Can we not fight anymore Veronica, sure, you’re scared I’ve been there. I can set you free! Veronica, don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna count to three! One! Two! F*ck it! (Ah…) my God... No! Veronica! Please don’t leave me alone You were all I could trust I can’t do this alone Still, I will if I must!... Veronica! brought you a snack! Veronica? Aaahhh! |-|West End= is forgiven baby! Come on out and get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight! Why? classmates thought they were signing a petition. You gotta come out here and see what they really signed! You chucked me out like I was trash For that you should be dead— But! But! But! Then it hit me like a flash What if high school went away instead? Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind But I can set you free! You left me and I fell apart I punched the wall and cried— Bam! Bam! Bam! Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all this truthful shit inside! And so I built a bomb Tonight our school is Vietnam! Let’s guarantee they’ll never see their senior prom! I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! Don’t give up on me now! Finish what we’ve begun! I was meant to be yours! So when the high school gym goes boom with everyone inside— Pkhw! Pkhw! Pkhw! In the rubble of their tomb We’ll plant this note explaining why they died! We, the students of Westerburg High Will die Our burnt bodies may finally get through To you Your society churns out slaves and blanks No thanks Signed the Students of Westerburg High ‘Goodbye.’ We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors Bring marshmallows We’ll make s’mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars! I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can’t make it alone! Finish what we’ve begun! You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed! Veronica! Open the—open the door, please Veronica, open the door Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore? Veronica, sure, you’re scared I’ve been there. I can set you free! Veronica, don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna count to three! One! Two! F*ck it! (Ah…) God, no! Veronica! Please don’t leave me alone You were all I could trust I can’t do this alone Still, I will if I must!... Veronica! made you a snack! Veronica? Aaahhh! Other Appearances *The World Premiere version was featured in the album Heathers: The Musical (World Premiere Cast Recording). *The West End version was featured in the album Heathers the Musical (Original West End Cast Recording). Gallery Images Mvaxresdeffault.jpg 645352928 1280x720.jpg Maxresdefault-00001.jpg HairyHalfJoey-size restricted.gif Videos Meant to Be Yours|World Premiere Meant to be Yours|West End Category:Mature Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers